Oh Valentine of Mine
by bowlerhatfringe
Summary: Ichigo gets a big, beautiful, flamboyant valentine! But, who’s it from? Ichigo decides to get to the bottom of this and reluctantly makes Rukia help him in his investigation. Little does he know his secret admirer is the least likely person he suspected!
1. Oh Valentine

Title: Oh Valentine of Mine  
Pairing: IchigoxGrimmjow  
Summary: Ichigo gets a big, beautiful, flamboyant valentine! But, who's it from? Ichigo decides to get to the bottom of this and reluctantly makes Rukia help him in his investigation. Little does he know his secret admirer is the least likely person he suspected!  
Warnings: Yaoi, blowjob and possible OOC-ness. After Winter War.  
Word Count: 2869 (not including A/N's or omake)

A/N: Another valentine's day idea I had…Needed to get this out of my brain and onto the world wide web! :D I suppose I should mark this day on my calendar: Katrina's Debut as a Yaoi Author!!! *dramatic Legend of Zelda music* Seriously. This is very exciting for me. :P If requested I'll put up a second chapter (which will basically be hot smexy smex)!! Pleas review and tell me how I can improve and what not! Thank you lovelies! :D

**EDIT 02-21-10: **I've decided to add a part 2, either finishing off what they started or having the lemon somewhere else. I'll try to finish it ASAP! :D (Thanks for all the kind feedback, favs, alerts, and those who read! :D :D)

* * *

"Wow…"

"That's a huge valentine!"

"I wonder who got it for him!"

"I can't believe _he_ got something like _that_! He's so scary!"

"Shut up! He can hear you!"

"It's so cute!"

Ichigo felt his eye twitch as more comments were made. All Ichigo could do was stand by his desk, eyeing the offending objecting on his desk. Well, he wouldn't call it offending, it was actually quite nice! But it was attracting more attention from the other students (more than usual, anyway) and that was something Ichigo could not tolerate. Quickly Ichigo grabbed the valentine and was about to make dash for it when Rukia popped up out of nowhere in front of him, the sly grin on her face resembling Urahara.

"Oh what have we here, Ichigo? A large mushy gushy valentine?! Who are you giving it to?"

Suddenly the room filled with loud gasping and comments.

"Ehhh~? So Kurosaki is giving it to someone?"

"He's such a romantic!"

"Ahh no way…I feel sorry for whoever is receiving it…imagine how awkward…"

"NO WAY! I can't believe it! That crazy punk is-?!"

"Shut up! He can hear you!"

"Kurosaki is adorable!"

Ichigo turned around and gave his fiercest glare to all the students, promptly shutting the student body up. He looked back at the smiling chappy girl.

"Someone gave this to me, Rukia."

Rukia felt her eyes widen a bit in curiosity. "Really? Here I thought you made yourself a valentine to make yourself feel better!" The redhead scowled. Rukia gave a small snigger before waving her hand at him in a teasing manner. "So you have a secret admirer?"

Ichigo was _supposed_ to be angry with all of Rukia's teasing, but the blush that crept up on his face ruined any chances of him giving her a rage filled glare. Ichigo wouldn't admit it, but the receiving a valentine was making him feel…well, feel loved. Students were terribly wide eyed, at this point. Ichigo cooled down a bit before sighing. "I…" he was going to regret the words coming out of his mouth, but, he wanted to find the admirer to thank them. "I need your help finding whoever made this for me."

Rukia smirked. "Thought so. Follow me!" The ebony haired girl quickly pulled Ichigo out of the classroom, students still deathly silent, that is, until the door closed.

Uryu in his seat frowned. He quickly tucked the valentine he made away. Someone had had the same idea as him, but completely out staged him with the ridiculously over-sized valentine. It was huge and a romantic shade of red, with white lace and bows. '_Be My Valentine' _was written in glittery letters, and Uryu hypothesized the message in the middle was done in some type of glitter pen. Uryu gave a dejected sigh before opening up his sewing kit. There was always another time to woo Ichigo.

--

Rukia gave her drawing a proud look before flipping her sketch book over to show Ichigo. Currently on the roof, Rukia drew up a list of possible admirers. "Now Ichigo, I've drawn both genders because we all know you attract both-"

"I do not." objected Ichigo, blushing madly.

"Yes, you do. Explain the black garbage bag of valentine's I brought to the human world from the sixth and eleventh division alone? Most are from females, but there are quite a fair amount of guys. Not many in the eleventh division, though. Zaraki-taicho, from what I heard, basically obliterated anyone who dared to send you a valentine or chocolate." Rukia paused before smiling knowingly at her friend. "And I think we both know what gender you appreciate the most."

Ichigo was a tomato at this point. Why was Rukia so cruel? He shook his head, trying to gain some modesty, before staring at the not-so-amazing sketch. "Who are those guys supposed to be? Rejected Webkinz doll designs?"

Rukia narrowed her regal violet eyes before throwing a marker at him. "Be quiet! Anyway! Here is my list!" Rukia somehow had another marker out of nowhere, and began pointing at the admirers. "Orihime, for sure. Uryu, maybe. Zaraki-taicho, no way in hell...unless Yachiru or Yumichika helped. Even though we know how much he wants to 'tap Ichigo's fuckable ass'. Renji, very likely. He can be quite the romantic at times."

It went on like this for awhile; Rukia naming off humans, shinigami, and even as going as far as naming off espada. Suddenly, Rukia said a certain name that made Ichigo's ears twitch in interest.

"Grimmjow, probably not. He doesn't seem like the type to send a girly valentine. Starrk, well-"

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked meekly.

Rukia raised a brow, violet eyes staring at Ichigo questioningly. "Why do you say it like-oh." Rukia went pink a bit and began to giggle. "_Oh_."

Ichigo looked confusedly at her. "'Oh' what? What do you mean by 'oh'?"

Rukia shut her sketch pad, adorned with chappy bunnies, and stood up; shivering a bit from the winter air. "Nothing, nothing." She walked up in front of him and gave him her sketchpad. "Might want to keep this with you in case you decide to interrogate people. Have fun!" Rukia was about to leave a flabbergasted Ichigo when she remembered something. Quickly she pulled a tiny bag of chocolate out of one of the pockets of her skirt. "Here. Happy valentine's day." Rukia smiled and left, skipping down the stairs humming a merry tune.

Ichigo scowled and stuffed the chocolate into his pant pocket. So Rukia was going to keep information away from him, was that it? Ichigo huffed in agitation before following after her. _'Fine. I'll find the admirer myself'_.

Unbeknownst to Ichigo, the admirer was watching him quietly in the corner of the roof top.

--

"Damn~!" Ichigo sighed plopping down on his bed, rubbing his throbbing forehead. It was after school and Ichigo was home, glad to be away from the leeching student body that want to suck information out of him. Information he wouldn't give, of course. He was glad old goat-face was out with the twins buying cake and chocolate to celebrate the day.

Ichigo, however, basically spent the entire day looking for his secret admirer, coming up with nothing in the end. He ran into Renji and asked him about it, but the tattooed man simply had shook his head and said he already had given is valentine to someone else.

The young vizard opened the sketch book to see (horrible) pictures scratched out. It wasn't Orihime. It wasn't Uryu. It wasn't Kenpachi, and it wasn't Renji. It wasn't Chad or Urahara or Yoruichi. Almost every name was crossed out. _Almost_.

All Ichigo had left was some espada names, but he was sure none of them were his secret admirer. Tea coloured eyes eyed the poorly drawn picture of Grimmjow in his released form; with cute little black ears and a tail and cyan coloured hair…Ichigo turned pink and curled up into a ball on his bed. He didn't like Grimmjow…right? Ichigo thought back to all the times they roughed each other up on the battle field, all the times they spat insults at each other; but each time Ichigo remembered the heart wrenching pain of unrequited love…Ichigo groaned and commanded his brain to stop thinking such goddamn feminine thoughts. He didn't like Grimmjow. No. Grimmjow was a bastard who swore and fought too much with bright baby blue hair that Ichigo wanted to run his fingers through over and over all day and muscles that he wanted to caress and lips he wanted to- shit. _'There I go again.' _Ichigo thought biting his lip, confused and depressed.

A tap on his window brought him back to reality. Ichigo cracked an eye opened and gasped in surprise when he caught sight of man in front of his window. And not just any man; Grimmjow!

Ichigo sat upright on his bed and stared at him with wide eyes. Was he just a figment of his imagination? An aberration? He couldn't be…right? Slowly Ichigo opened the window and he fell back on the bed in surprise as Grimmjow shoved his way in.

"These doors you have here are annoying." grunted the sexta, scratching behind his ear. Ichigo looked at him incredulously.

"That's a window."

Grimmjow glared daggers at the window. "I hate it either way."

Ichigo wanted to laugh, but he didn't have the energy. Trying to find his secret admirer was killing him, as well as his feelings for Grimmjow. "What are you doing here, Grimmjow? Are you here for a fight? Because if you are, I'm too tired."

Grimmjow was going to give a sarcastic reply, before he faltered. He didn't want to upset the boy. He wanted to court him. Grimmjow felt like puking at the sappiness of it all. Szayel had said if Grimmjow wanted to make Ichigo his, he had to be romantic. Grimmjow couldn't wrap his brain around it. Fucking the vizard boy's brains out was romantic, right?

Grimmjow wanted to pull out his hair. This romance crap was hard! He liked the boy, wasn't that enough?! He liked him enough to go through with making him a 'valentine'; some strange human tradition that made girls go all giddy. The kind of giddy Grimmjow didn't like. But Grimmjow figured that if those girls were giddy at receiving such flimsy pieces of paper and chocolate, why not give Ichigo a humongous piece of paper? Grimmjow wasn't about to pass up the chance at seeing a blushing Ichigo. And boy was he ever rewarded when he got to see the eyeful of a thoroughly embarrassed Ichigo earlier that day…

He snuck a glance at Ichigo and noticed how drained he looked. A sudden urge to find out was wrong gripped Grimmjow, hard.

Ichigo going to send the espada out of his room so he could relax until Grimmjow's rough voice broke the silence.

"Why are you tired?"

Ichigo flushed. Grimmjow actually sounded…concerned. Ichigo shuffled nervously on the bed, playing with the sheets between his fingers. "Just trying to find who sent me _that_." Ichigo pointed at the large valentine on his desk. Ichigo looked back at Grimmjow and noticed the faint…oh god was Grimmjow BLUSHING?!

Ichigo felt his cheeks heat up before he quietly asked, "Did…did you send me the valentine?" It had been barely a whisper, but in the dead silence of the room Grimmjow heard it. Ichigo heard his own voice loudly, drumming in his ears as he waited nervously.

Grimmjow put a hand to his forehead. There was an awkward silence until Grimmjow spluttered out, "So what if I did? What does it matter?"

Ichigo felt his entire body literally go red. So his secret admirer was the guy he liked! Ichigo gulped and took a peak a Grimmjow, regretting it as his eyes got caught with deep cobalt ones. Grimmjow was watching him intently, and he could feel and see the espada's gaze on him. Ichigo gulped and felt himself trembling under the espada's gaze.

What happened next was all too sudden.

Grimmjow was on Ichigo in half a second pinning his arms above his head and growling in appreciation. Ichigo squirmed and tried to get out of Grimmjow's grip. "W-What are you doing?!"

"Treating you." was all he said before Ichigo felt his shirt pulled up to his wrists. Ichigo had only seconds of sanity before he gasped and arched his back at the feel of rough padded fingers tweaking his nipples.

"Ngah!"

Grimmjow took one hand away from Ichigo's wrists, leaning his mouth down so he could bring Ichigo's right nipple into his mouth. He bit down on the caramel nipple and almost shivered as Ichigo mewled out loud, twitching underneath him. Grimmjow pinched and pulled at the left nipple for a few more minutes before switching to give the other nipple the same treatment as the abused nipple before that.

Ichigo, by the end of it, was withering and gasping in pleasurable bliss. Grimmjow took his hand and mouth away and looked up to see one of the most sexiest sights he had ever seen.

Ichigo lay panting with his body flushed and tea eyes darkened considerably; sweat tingeing his lightly tanned skin and his chest rising and falling slowly. Grimmjow felt a low rumble in his chest as he nipped Ichigo's neck slightly, tracing his mouth down the boy's body while completely releasing Ichigo's hands. Although, Ichigo didn't quite notice right away; the euphoric pleasure of Grimmjow running wet kisses down his body drained any logical sense out of him.

Grimmjow traced the beginning of Ichigo's navel, grinning as Ichigo gave a strangled moan, echoing in the room. Grimmjow undid the boy's belt and Ichigo lifted his hips up so Grimmjow could take it away along with his pants. All that was left was Ichigo's straining erection against his briefs. Grimmjow licked his lips like a jungle cat after finding it's meal, looking up at Ichigo with mischievous eyes.

Ichigo flushed even more deeper, if it was possible, when he saw the look Grimmjow was giving him. It was like he was asking for permission to continue, and although Ichigo nodded his head softly as a yes, he was sure Grimmjow would've continued anyway if he said no.

Grimmjow fingered the hem of the briefs before ripping the last layer of clothing off the boy, watching Ichigo's cock spring up. Slowly, teasingly, Grimmjow leaned forward with his tongue out to give a teasing lap to the head of Ichigo's erection. Ichigo gave a shuddery gasp and a sharp buck of his hips. Grimmjow chuckled throatily and held Ichigo's twitching hips down with his hands. Grimmjow was on his knees now, hovering over the leaking erection.

Grimmjow leaned forward again and licked the little pebble of precome away before kissing the head. He eyed Ichigo who was shivering, mouth opening and closing; unable to say anything but strangled little noises that made Grimmjow feel hot all over. Grimmjow sucked the head into his mouth and swirled his tongue, feeling a great deal of pride as Ichigo shouted loudly and the insistent movement of his hips continued.

The baby blue haired espada pulled back with a pop and began to trace the underside of the erection all the way back to the tip, tonguing the slit before repeating the action over again.

"Agh…mnah…_yaaaaahhnnn_…Grimm-AH!-jow…s-stop _nn_…teasing…" begged Ichigo quietly, lips trembling. Grimmjow moved away from his erection to claim Ichigo's mouth, letting the boy taste himself on his tongue. Ichigo keened into Grimmjow's mouth and he wrapped his arms around the espada's neck; tilting his head for a deeper kiss. After a few minutes they broke away from each other and Ichigo was left trying to regain his breath, a certain sense of dizziness taking over his mind.

Grimmjow smirked. "You look so sexed up, strawberry." He bit the side of Ichigo's neck to mark him and Ichigo whimpered, making sure to thread his finger through the hair he had so badly wanted to touch. His secret pleasure only last for a few seconds as Grimmjow pulled away and moved back down to tease his cock; but Ichigo couldn't complain. Not one bit.

The sexta was sucking on the head of Ichigo's member before he decided to gratify the young boy and took in a few more inches. Ichigo whined and encouraged Grimmjow to take more; the redhead wanted more of that hot, wet mouth on his length. It felt so good on him, it felt so _right_. Ichigo went wide eyed as Grimmjow began to bob his head and suck him into his mouth, his hands going beneath his manhood to play with the sacs of flesh he found.

Ichigo was screaming at this point; a high pitched squeak escaping him at one point when Grimmjow managed to fit enough of his member in his mouth that he was able to reach the orange curls at the base of his length.

Grimmjow felt the cock pulse in his mouth and he prepare himself for Ichigo, contracting his throat around the boy's length in order to bring him to release. Ichigo yelled aloud his pleasure, hips jerking and bucking as he released into Grimmjow's mouth.

Ichigo panted roughly, draping an arm over his sweaty forehead. He was only given a few moments rest when he was pulled onto Grimmjow's now naked lap and a tongue was thrust into his mouth. Ichigo groaned into the kiss, tasting something unsual. It was salty and bitter, something Ichigo hadn't been prepared for. All in all it wasn't bad; it was just strange. They pulled away from each other eventually and Ichigo breathed in a shaky breath, dropping his forehead onto Grimmjow's. Ichigo could feel how damp his hair was, sticking to his and Grimmjow's faces. Grimmjow gave Ichigo a chaste kiss before giving him a seductive smile.

"Don't think this is over yet, Ichigo." Grimmjow bucked his hips upwards to emphsize his point, Ichigo moaning lowly at the feel of a hot erection rubbing against his reawakening arousal. Grimmjow kissed Ichigo's temple and murmed into his ear, "Aren't you glad you're my valentine?"

Ichigo simply blushed and nodded.

--

_Omake_

Somewhere in Hueco Mundo…

"Sun-Sun where the hell is all my lace for my hair?! OR my eye liner?!" yelled an angry Mila-Rose, throwing objects and arrancars everywhere as she searched for said lace. Sun-Sun shrugged.

"I do not recall any lace. Or eye liner for that matter."

"Oh yeah, sure you don't."

Apache groaned. "Would you be quiet, Mila-Rose?"

"Shut up unless you want to help me find my lace!"

"Pfft! As if! Anyway, lace would look stupid on you."

"Why you-!"

"What seems to be the problem?" said a cool, mezmerizing voice. The three girls turned their heads and sighed happily.

"Halibel-sama!"

Halibel shook her head a bit as she entered the room, in demise because of Mila-Rose. "What are you looking for?" Neliel took this moment to come in as well.

Mila-Rose frowned. "My lace! Also my glitter eyeliner that we got from the human world! I can't find either of them!"

Neliel smiled. "Oh those? I saw Grimmjow run off with them muttering something about making a 'valentine'!"

Silence enveloped the three girls, Halibel passive like usual. "Grimmjow…ran off with my lace and…glittery silver eye liner?" Mila-Rose asked carefully, making sure she heard correctly.

"Yes!" chirped Nel, smiling happily.

Shrill laughter filled Las Noches; directed at Grimmjow. Mila-Rose laughed until her side hurt, and in a couple minutes, along with other espada and arrancar's such as Nnoitra and Szayel. Szayel wiped a tear from his eye. Just wait 'till Grimmjow returned!

* * *

Owari! :D

That was a lot of fun to write! Second lemon ever! XD Although it is 2:00 am in the morning, here in Canada, I'm fine and dandy! :D I wanted this up during the 14th, but I didn't make it! :O This pairing is one of my OTP'S! Super tied with StarrkxIchigo! I have many favourite pairings…but these two pairings rival each other fiercely. XD Um, I hope you enjoyed it. For those who noticed, the beginning seemed really slow, nn? I'm not sure…Any-e-vayyyyys~~~…would you lovelies like a part two? :D Wells~, please review and tell me how I did, how I can improve, yadda, yadda yadda. Also, if you have time, check out my new StarrkxIchigo collection! :D Thank you pretties!

Ending Quote: "Falling in love is so hard on the knees." _Aero smith _(to be truthful, I've only heard one song. :P)

Katrina Tora ;3


	2. Of Mine

Title: Oh Valentine of Mine, pt2  
Pairing: GrimmjowxIchigo  
Summary: The continuation of pt1! :D  
Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, cursing, use of tail, and possible OOC-ness.  
Word Count: 1265 (not including A/N's. Wow, this is short. :3)  
Song: _Baby It's You_ by _June_

A/N: It's wayyyyy past Valentine's Day, isn't? XD Every time I tried to work on this my muse decided to be all like 'it ain't happening, cow' leaving me at a loss. This chapter was _supposed_ to be where the others found out about Grimmjow and Ichigo, but, it didn't flow nicely so I just made it the continuation. :) Sorry about the delay! (Btw, this one I don't really mention the pain much of being entered for the first time...for some bizarre reason. :P)

Just wanted to say THANK YOU for the lovely reviews/comments you all left, as well as the alerting and favouriting. You guys are awesome! :D :D *big tackle glomp* Oh yes. I like tails (just want to clarify this). I've read like, three fics using a tail, and I luv them all. I felt like I needed to contribute, you know. :)

Dang. I went over this and there were like, a million mistakes in grammar rather than spelling. XD

* * *

_**Where we last left cutie pie Ichi and cuddly Grimm...**_

_"Don't think this is over yet, Ichigo." Grimmjow bucked his hips upwards to emphasize his point, Ichigo moaning lowly at the feel of a hot erection rubbing against his reawakening arousal. Grimmjow kissed Ichigo's temple and murmured into his ear, "Aren't you glad you're my valentine?"_

_  
Ichigo simply blushed and nodded._

--

As if that was the key to his lock of restraint, Grimmjow gave a pleased grin and began to grind upwards against the boy. He reveled in the sharp gasps Ichigo gave, the teen's blunt finger nails digging into his back every time their cocks rubbed sensuously against one another.

Trailing his rough and curious hand down, Grimmjow poked the pad of his index finger at Ichigo's entrance watching with glowing cobalt eyes as his soon-to-be mate mewled. Ichigo was incredibly sexy to Grimmjow; the trouble Ichigo was having was amusing and erotic. Ichigo, dazed, was trying to figure out whether to buck down on the digit slowly circling his hole or rub hard against Grimmjow. Groaning, Ichigo whimpered into Grimmjow's ear pleadingly.

With a sharp nip to Ichigo's ear, Grimmjow slipped his finger in; eagerly watching the flash of ecstasy cross Ichigo's face. Ichigo wailed incoherently as he rode Grimmjow's finger that wriggled around inside of him, probing areas nobody had ever dared to (and will never) touch. Grimmjow smirked, kissing Ichigo's face as he slipped another finger in.

"Mmnn..._Grimm_...I feel so _hot_...feel so good..._ngh_..." Ichigo sighed into Grimmjow's ear quietly, whimpering when Grimmjow licked his cheek.

"It gets even better," Grimmjow grinned. He added a third finger as he bucked upwards against the teen, enjoying the loud cry Ichigo wailed out. Ichigo pushed down in an attempt to feel more of the mind numbing pleasure coursing through his veins, and was pleasantly surprised as the digits prodded against a bundle of nerves that made him cry out helplessly, riding the fingers with no abandon.

"You like that don't you, berry?" Grimmjow murmured lowly into the boy's ear. He smirked widely as Ichigo submissively nodded his head, making little noises that went straight to Grimmjow's engorged cock. Pulling his fingers out slowly in order to drag out a loud heated groan from Ichigo, he held the boy by his thighs and pressed him flush against his body. "I think I'm going to play with you some more, Ichi." said Grimmjow, putting his latest plan into action; bringing Ichigo into a slow open mouthed kiss.

As Ichigo was distracted by Grimmjow's dastardly tongue; Grimmjow went into his released state. Forest green ears poked out of his shocking baby blue hair, said hair much longer than before. A sneaky white armored tail made its way behind Ichigo, Grimmjow making the tip of his tail trace lightly up and down Ichigo's back.

"W-wha's that...?" the redhead said slightly disoriented. He squeaked in surprise as the strange tickling sensation went lower, tracing his backside teasingly.

"Brace yourself." was all that Grimmjow said in warning as he let his tail dip into Ichigo's entrance. Ichigo screamed, brown eyes wide in surprise and ecstasy as the tail inside him wriggled and twitched.

"Ahhh...Grimm...what're you _mmm_ doing?" Ichigo gasped loudly as the armored tail poked his sweet spot, causing Ichigo to moan hotly into Grimmjow's ear.

Grimmjow growled, absolutely loving the expressions Ichigo made each time his tail flicked and prodded his prostate. Wanting to tease his strawberry more, Grimmjow began to pump the tail in and out of the shivering teen. He could feel the heat pooling in his stomach unbearably; Ichigo's tight ass making him want to hurry up their heated foreplay. He couldn't wait to plunge inside his mate.

Nudging their noses together Grimmjow pulled his tail out leaving Ichigo to gasp and shiver as it smoothly moved out of him. Grimmjow didn't waste any time, moving his hands lower so they were holding Ichigo's bottom as he positioned him over his aching cock. Ichigo bit his lip, not wanting to wait anymore, either. With a deep shuddery breath and pushed down hard, the head of Grimmjow erection entering him.

The espada and the young vizard cried out at the same time; Grimmjow losing his restraint and thrusting up roughly into Ichigo. Ichigo fisted Grimmjow's bright blue hair and crashed their lips together as Ichigo slid up and down his cock. Grimmjow grunted into Ichigo's mouth, helping push Ichigo down as he thrust up into the tight inviting heat.

"Mmnahhh _yahhh_ Grimmjooooow...feels nnn…_good_...so good..." Ichigo gave a shuddery gasp as the espada rolled his hips slowly into him, the tip of his cock rubbing against his sweet spot so wonderfully. Ichigo who need much more than the slow pace Grimmjow decided to do placed his hands on the esapda's chest and pushed him down so he was hovering over Grimmjow. Taking a deep inhalation of breath, Ichigo slammed down on Grimmjow's length, shouting along with Grimmjow as their pace became rougher and erratic.

"Fuh...Fuck! Ichigo!" Grimmjow unintentionally groaned loudly. Ichigo cried out when a calloused hand began to pump his aching erection quickly; globes of precome smearing Grimmjow's clawed hand.

Their pace went on like this for several more minutes before Ichigo slammed down the moment Grimmjow brought Ichigo down and thrust up at the same time; their steady fast and hard pace becoming incredibly jerky and frantic.

"Grimmm~ gonna come...! _Nnahhhhyahh_...!" the redhead cried arching his back far. Grimmjow moaned in agreement taking away his hand from Ichigo's member in order to control Ichigo's hips.

"Then come for me, Ichi." Grimmjow said out of breath.

Grimmjow arched his back, putting his body into the air and holding himself up on the balls of his feet bringing Ichigo up with him. Ichigo shouted out in pleasure as Grimmjow slid him almost all the way off until there was only the head of his cock; forcing Ichigo down, hard, while thrusting up as best as he could with his body off the ground. This action caused Grimmjow to dive deep, so very deep, into Ichigo; pushing and pushing against his sweet spot until Ichigo was coming.

"Ahhh I...! _Ahnnnn~! GRIMMJOW!_"

Ichigo fell forward on Grimmjow's defined chest with ropes of white and sticky come spreading over both their chests, causing Grimmjow's back to slam against the ground and his hips to roll harshly into Ichigo. Ichigo whimpered loudly and dug his nails into Grimmjow's shoulder as he felt something hot and wet fill him to the brim; his hips being held tightly to Grimmjow's as the espada gently rode out his orgasm.

Ichigo panted softly onto Grimmjow, quietly sighing in bliss as the espada placed butterfly kisses on his face. Grimmjow noticed the mark on his neck and growled in approval, slowly slipping out of his release state.

Basking in the afterglow of their love making Grimmjow petted Ichigo's hair. Ichigo murmured quietly, so quiet Grimmjow didn't hear. "What didja say Ichi?"

Ichigo blushed a bit before repeating himself. "Best valentine ever..." Grimmjow felt rather proud at that statement and hugged Ichigo closer to him. Grimmjow shivered as he felt Ichigo's hot breath on his neck and he could feel his arousal reawakening. Rolling them over so Grimmjow was hovering over Ichigo, hungrily; the blue haired espada grinned positively predatorily.

"So when are you giving me my valentine?" Grimmjow licked an imaginary trail up the already shivering teen's neck, stopping when he reached his kissable plump lips.

"Right now." Ichigo breathed, pulling Grimmjow down for a heated kiss. Grimmjow purred.

The night was only young, after all.

* * *

The end. Finally. XD

Omfg I loved writing this. GrimmxIchi is for sure my OTP (besides StarrkxIchigo)! :D :D I writing a few other things at the moment (AizenxIchigo for _mixmixchocolate93_, UlquixGrimm for _Loyal Till Death Chan's_ b-day, and an AizenxIchigo simply because I luv those two); but I'm planning (I have some what of a beginning done!):

A **GrimmxIchi** _Alice in Wonderland_ story! :D :D Basically it follows the orginal plot line of the new movie by the fantastical _Tim Burton_, but with a more...yaoi-ish twist. :) Currently my cast is as followed (suggestions would be nice, please! :D)

_Alice:_ Ichigo  
_Mad Hatter:_ Grimmjow  
_Red Queen:_ Maybe Aizen or Shunsui  
_White Queen:_ Maybe Gin or Jushiro  
_Stayne- Knave of Hearts:_ Nnoitra or Kenpachi (this was inveitable)  
_Tweedledee and Tweedledum:_ Kon and Lirin  
_Cheshire Cat:_ Shirosaki  
_White Rabbit:_ ?  
_Blue Caterpillar:_ ?  
_Dormouse:_ ?  
_Mother of Alice:_ Isshin (is called mother because he is alive but isn't the mother)  
_Father of Alice:_ Masaki (is called father because is dead but isn't father)  
_March Hare:_ ?  
_Hamish:_ Szayel  
_Sister:_ Ulquiorra (le gasp!)  
_Sister's Husband:_ Nnoita or Kenpachi (for those who have watched the movie, you know why)  
_Twins:_ Orihime and Matsumoto  
_Jabberwocky:_ ? (Probably the Sokoyoku...)

And anyone else I'm missing feel free to include! :D Um, just some suggestions for the ones marked as '?' would be nice, and if you feel some should be changed then feel free. The only ones that won't change are Alice, Mad Hatter, Mother, Father, Cheshire Cat, and Hamish. :) :) Thx. This will most likely be multi-chaptered, yay! :D So yup! :D Anyways (^__^) I hoped you enjoyed this story, because I certainly did! :D :D

Ending Quote: "Where there is love there is pain." - Spanish proverb, I believe. :) Random quote...lol.

Katrina Tora ;3


End file.
